Starsky Mob
The Starsky Mob was formed in August of 2006 by four evicted Whiskers females (Kinkajou, Mozart, De La Soul, and Armanita Ditch), two Lazuli males (JD and Shoy), and one Young Ones male named Shady, whom had previously left the PQ group. Male dominance was immediately taken by the Lazuli male, JD, but none of the females ever established a clear dominance. Mozart was the oldest of the females but it was Kinkaju that took over after killing Mozart's litter. JD died first, of Tuberculosis (TB), in December of 2006. Then Armanita Ditch died of the same cause on December 14, 2006. Her death was followed by Shady, who died little over two months later on February 27, 2007. Shoy disappeared, leaving only three females. The death of both De La Soul and Kinkajou followed shortly after. Mozart, being the last of the Starsky Mob, was joined by Drew, a Commanos male. She later fell victim on April 16, 2007 to a bird of prey. Drew returned to the Commandos. Most of the group's members had tuberculosis but it is unknown if Mozart did. She died before a proper diagnosis could be made. There was a litter of pups that had started to forage with the adults, but they disappeared shortly after and were all presumed dead and most likely perished due to the terrible disease. Dominant Pair When the Starsky came into existence, the dominant male position was taken by the Lazuli male, that was JD. He established dominance within the group without much difficulty. The position of dominant female position was fought over by half-sisters Mozart and Kinkaju. Mozart was the oldest female in the group and would be the obvious choice, but Kinkajou had her own ambitions. Both sisters were heavily pregnant. Kinkaju killed Mozart litter and took dominance and Mozart submitted to Kinkaju's authority. Kinkaju gave birth to a litter, but her pups never emerged from the burrow, surely dead. The group was then struck by Tuberculosis, which wiped out the entire group, with the exception of one, whom was predated. The Starsky was lost. Rivals The Starsky lived in a small territory bordering the Whiskers and the Young Ones. Those two mobs were its main rivals and the Starsky were at a disadvantage due to their low numbers. Being a much smaller group, they remained cautious and did their best to avoid confrontations with other mobs. Confrontations would most likely lead to a territorial battle, which the Starsky would probably lose. Meerkat Manor The Starsky was featured on Meerkat Manor Season Three. They were the new small group formed by Whiskers females and Lazuli males, though one was really a Young Ones male. This is how the series showed the mob: The Starsky was discovered by Mitch while he was searching for the rest of the Whiskers. JD played Carlos. He was the dominant male of the Starsky but the dominant female was unknown. He and Shady chased Mitch away when he got too close. It was first seen that Mozart would have been dominant female since she was the oldest, but Kinkaju was also aiming for dominance. Mozart was the first to give birth. None of the females stayed behind to babysit so Mozart left her pups alone. Kinkaju later returned and killed the pups. With this act she secured her place as dominant female. Kinkajou led the group along with Carlos after she killed Mozart’s pups. Carlos had received a scar as a gift from Hannibal (Jim Bob) although his scar was actually a major TB infection. It soon became too painful for Carlos to forage. He died soon after and the Kalahari lost its greatest lover. The Kalahari's romantic hero was gone. Over a span of several months, the Starsky's numbers diminished, leaving only Mozart, Kinkajou, and Whoopi(De La Soul) as its surviving members. While searching for mates, the three sisters ran into a male, his siblings, his extended family, his mother, and Hannibal. The Commandos (Vivian) gave chase to the three Starsky girls. The three sisters were split apart during the chase. Mozart managed to return to the burrow, and later so did Kinkaju. Their sister Whoopi did not return. The two girls tried to work together to survive, but did not succeed. Kinkaju died of starvation. Mozart was left as the sole survivor. Mozart then spent about three months on her own. She attempted to rejoin the Whiskers but the new dominant female, Rocket Dog, chased her away. She was later joined by Wilson (Drew), a Commandos male whom was kicked out of the Whiskers by Zaphod. Wilson discovered Mozart that same day and mated with her. A storm arrived during the night, and Wilson stayed with Mozart. A brush was caught on fire by a bolt of lightning. Mozart and Wilson survived the night. It seems the Starsky had another chance, but Wilson didn't want to stick around, so he headed back for the Commandos. Mozart, not willing to be left alone, followed Wilson. Mozart has a good chance of joining the Commandos, now smelling of Wilson. But when they arrived, Hannibal sounded the alarm for battle. But they weren't getting ready to fight Mozart and Wilson; a rival group was approaching on Commando territory. Wilson left Mozart to go fight side by side with his father. Mozart ran off. The next morning, Wilson wasted no time in looking for Mozart. He finally found Mozart's burrow, but he discovered Mozart had been killed by a passing jackal. Wilson left Mozart's side and headed back to his family. Category:Meerkat Mobs